


Just a Body

by helena_s_renn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s just a body. Today, that’s all he is. I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 1st person Jensen POV. Possible (fictitious) RP spoiler for ep 2.17.  
> This fic is probably laden with cliches. Take it for what it is.
> 
> Beta by ChristianHowe

He’s just a body. Today, that’s all he is. I swear. 

On my own sanity, that’s all he is. 

Till he takes his shirt off. 

No, he’s just a body. One of many I’ve seen. 

Ripped like the wind, a breathing, walking, heckling, idiot-grinning textbook diagram. Cut to precision, with an overlay of a tattoo riding his sweat-slick skin.

He’s a sasquatch. He is. Hulking. Ungainly as a newborn foal, forever in the way, stupid hair flopping into his knife-eyes. Totally self-aware and pretending not to be.

Till he’s naked, and you notice his shoulders are a mile wide and his legs are ten miles long. Every flex and arch shakes Heaven’s gate. Sensuous creature. Heathen. 

He’s made to be driven like so many miles of bad road. We’ve been all over this country, back roads and dives and I’ve never touched him. I'd drink cheap whiskey off his skin. Even ride, even that.

How is it these tiny women go for him, when he’s twice their size? He takes them over, dominates, manhandles, his eyes squeeze shut tight, lips gone swollen and slack when he comes, every sinew and vein a black/white shadowed relief, and it goes on forever. 

He’s acting. What else? It’s what we do.

Why should I be here on the closed set for him - so that he has a corner to run to between takes? I’m holding his robe to toss in his face as he saunters over, naked and not quite half hard. Holding back the drool because Jared’s Jared, but today, he’s just a body. One of many I’ve seen. That’s all. I swear. 

 

Fin.


	2. Had it Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for Ep's 1.13 and 4.05. 1st person POV, Jared.

Okay, so he’s like, good-looking. Duh. He used to be a model. But I can’t say just that. It’s wretched, falling for someone for a reason like that. Ask me. 

No, Jensen is warm. Present. He’s rock-solid in about every way that counts: As an actor, a human being, a friend. He’s Jensen. 

Except, after I watched him with Dean’s sorta-semi-fiancee, it started. He was naked, which told me a few things about his body and ‘solid’ as well, and I was off in the shadows somewhere, waiting for them to finish, eyes watering and fighting an erection that won in the end, so ready for it to be over already so that I could escape to my trailer and jack off. Hell, when it finally happened, I only had to wrap my hand around it and moan his name and pull once – that was enough.

One just doesn’t share a thing like that. I shoved it down, because that’s what good friends, good straight friends, good CW-contract-signed friends do. 

Fuck it. Did you see the look on Sam’s face, as he stood gawking at Dean kissing that girl? Almost three years of stuffing it down, shot to hell. Jensen, naked and fake-having-sex, was still guarded. I’m sorry, but nobody changes position and rolls around that much in the throes of it. Never mind how it affected me - it’s just as well there wasn’t a big show of thrusting and jiggling. The producers seemed to think it was fine.

So yeah. Fast-forward. Jensen, kissing, not even with tongue, just over and over again with those fucking lips of his, eyes half-lidded, almost smiling... that is Jensen doing something that is pleasure to him. Yes, that kind of pleasure. He covers the mouth of the other, sucks at it, blesses it with that tiny pressure, pulls back. And again. And again. Some guys – most of them, in fact – can’t kiss, no matter how pretty their mouth is. Not true with Jensen. Like with dancing, it goes without saying that if a person can kiss well, the touch of their hands is aphrodisiac, and let’s not even get into how they fuck. 

How did I know? I just knew. Maybe I’ve been around a bit and you learn a few things in passing, but it’s not just that. I have eyes. I saw him look to me whenever he finished a take. He must have kissed that girl a hundred times. And fucked me with his eyes, ten. 

Then the bastard followed me home. Well, to my trailer. Got in my face. Asked me when it was going to stop already. He knew, you see. Had come to understand things early on, had been waiting... well, as long as I had been, apparently. Now that was an awkward scene. Admitting to that. We stood there, me blushing, him smirking, for what seemed like ten minutes but was probably two seconds, and then he shoved me into one of the console chairs and climbed right on, just like that. 

So yes, Jensen is solid, in more ways than one. And heavy. He wouldn’t let me up till he was done with me. It started with him kissing me (I was right, by the way). There was shedding of clothes and tongues and god, could I let go of his ass? The man packed supplies in his front pocket, next to his cock, and it only made me respect him more. Could he ride me any harder? In the end, his cum streaked me from pubes to chin and my balls were so sore from him bouncing on them, squeezing every drop from them. We were both covered in marks and bruises and they, if nothing else, would take time to fade.

“So, Sammy,” he asked in Dean’s voice, dismounting. It pleased me to see he moved, well, like he’d been fucked in the ass. But...

“Shut up, it’s Jared.” I stood, too, pants around my ankles or not, letting the height difference try to say something. He was mighty amused. 

“Yeah yeah. Easier to play it off like that. But,” he looked up, held me by the look alone. “I’m not Dean, either, you know.” I knew. “Because here’s what’s in my hand. I want you, I want us, and I’ll do whatever I have to, I don’t care. Even pretend there’s no such thing.” Jensen, waiting on me, on my say, lowering his lashes and almost shy, totally killed me. 

“Dude. Same.” What else was there to say? 

 

Fin.


End file.
